Tomemos las barras, bajo el cielo estrellado
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Se supone que Estados Unidos es la tierra donde se cumple los sueños, ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo sólo espero que su fantasma no me persiga por tal osadía_**

* * *

 **Acoger**

Parado frente a la academia de baile, Enjolras no sabía qué era lo que hacía allí. Apretaba con su mano izquierda la tira de la mochila que cruzaba su pecho, y que pesaba a causa de llevar el código penal en su interior. Sus clases habían recién terminado y había acudido a aquel lugar a toda prisa. Se hubiera saltado las clases, pero en el máster te pasaban lista. Le había estado dando vueltas a algo durante toda la noche y todo aquel día.

Se acercó a la puerta, aunque volvió a alejarse. Sabía que Grantaire trabajaba allí, pero nunca había ido a verle. El moreno siempre decía que su trabajo allí era meramente informal y el rubio siempre tenía en aquel horario revueltas que mantener. En Estados Unidos movilizar a la población era más complicado, y requería muchas más horas.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió, y varios adolescentes salieron. Hablaban de lo que iban a hacer el fin de semana, y de lo exigente que había sido la profesora aquel día. También hablaban algo de unos campeonatos regionales. La última chica que salió se quedó mirando al rubio, y le dejó la puerta abierta para que pudiera pasar. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

El interior de academia era fresco, imaginó que a causa del aire acondicionado que había. En la mesa que estaba en la recepción no había nadie, por lo que Enjolras se tomó aquello como una invitación a entrar por el pasillo. Una música llegaba, imaginó que provenía de una de las pistas, junto a una voz.

— ¡Vamos, Éponine! ¡Salta más alto! ¡ Los brazos, controla los brazos! —Sin duda era la voz de Grantaire.

Los pasos, que seguían el camino de la música y de la voz de su pareja, le llevaron a una pista de parqué bastante amplia y bien iluminada. En una de las paredes había un enorme espejo al que Grantaire le estaba dando la espalda. En los bordes de la pistas había un grupo de adolescentes sentados, observando a la joven que posiblemente respondiera al nombre de Éponine, una niña rubia, bajita y muy flaca que danzaba con bastante soltura a ritmo de una música que sonaba actual.

Cuando esta terminó, sus compañeros aplaudieron, pero Enjolras estaba más concentrado en Grantaire, cruzado de brazos y con gesto pensativo.

—No está mal. ¡No pongas esa cara! Te falta un poco más de picaresca. Ya sabes. —Grantaire se agachó y buscó en el reproductor de música que había a su lado un trozo de la canción, el estribillo antes de la segunda estrofa empezó a sonar. —A ver, vamos a hacerlo juntos. —Se acercó a la niña y se puso a su lado, frente al espejo. —Tres, dos, uno y...

Que Enjolras recordase nunca había visto a Grantaire bailar... Los meneos que hacía en la pista cuando tenía un par de cervezas o de vino no contaba, porque eso no era bailar, era hacer el ridículo. Sí, sabía que su novio bailaba, le había visto levemente cuando estaban en el instituto, pero... Allí, en medio de una pista, de esa forma nunca.

Un movimiento de cadera, una caída, levantarse justo para dar una vuelta y...

— ¿Enjolras? —La música siguió sonando, pero los dos bailarines se detuvieron y todas las miradas se fueron hacia la puerta, donde el rubio se había quedado. — ¿Qué hacías aquí? —Preguntó volviendo a detener el disco.

—Bueno... No tenía nada que hacer y decidí pasarme. —Se encogió de hombros entrando un poco más en la sala.

—Ya... Ah... —Se volvió a los chavales, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, el cual se le había desordenado aun más. —Dejamos la clase por aquí. Venid mañana a la hora de siempre.

—No sabía que dieras clase a los niños. —Las miradas de los alumnos de Grantaire se volvieron al rubio, incluida la de la niña rubia a quien Enjolras miraba, como si de ese modo podía ahorrarse describir a alguien en concreto.

— ¡Estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciséis, gilipollas! —Éponine bufó mientras se acercaba a su bolsa habitual antes de dirigirse a la salida con cierta molestia.

— ¿En serio?

Grantaire se acercó, viendo como el resto salía detrás de ella, una vez se habían quedado solos, se volvió al rubio.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Nunca te había visto bailar. —Era más fácil decir aquello.

No, Enjolras no era una persona tímida, no era introvertido. Simplemente era más fácil hablar de otras cosas. Siempre era más fácil hablar de otras cosas que de la relación que tenían. Siempre era más fácil cualquier cosa que eso.

— ¿Cómo que no? Pero si bailo todos los findes en el Musain cuando ya tengo la segunda copa en el cuerpo.

—A eso no se le puede llamar bailar.

— Entonces, ¿sólo has venido para verme bailar?

Enjolras se encogió de hombros. Costaba porque pocas veces se había implicado con alguien emocionalmente de tal manera, por no decir nunca. Ni siquiera con sus padres, por los cuales ahora estaba allí, mirando como Grantaire recogía las cosas que había estado utilizando. Se apoyó en la pared, en un extremo del espejo con la cabeza contra la pared, una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y siguiendo con la mirada al mayor.

Por culpa de sus padres estaba allí. Siempre eran ellos los culpables.

—Eh, —le llamó Enjolras, sin cambiar su postura. — ¿Eso de acogerme en tu casa iba en serio?

— ¿Has estado pensando en eso? —Dejó por un momento su tarea y se acercó a su pareja. Era raro llamarle pareja, pese a que hiciera ya un par de años que estaban juntos.

—Sólo un poco. Mientras ordenaba hacía la mochila para ir a clase. —Mentía, pero a R no le importaba, porque sabía siempre ver entre sus mentiras.

Todo había empezado el día anterior cuando se habían acercado a un centro comercial. Enjolras tenía que ir a una librería y Grantaire a la tienda de disco. El rubio había empezado a hablar acerca de sus padres, y las ganas que tenían de que entrara en el buffet de abogados de uno de los amigos de su padre, algo que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, puesto que deseaba trabajar en algún centro social, ayudando a los que más lo necesitaban y no a cuatro hombres ricos que se podían permitir comprar la justicia a golpe de talonario y extorsión.

— Y lo peor es que usan sus obligaciones que por ley como armas arrojadizas.

—Pues vete de casa. —R sonaba tan tranquilo, que hasta por un momento a Enjolras le pareció bastante lógico.

—Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Y dónde me meto?

—En mi casa.

Había sido un simple comentario. Pronto cambiaron de tema, antes siquiera de que Enjolras pudiera meditar aquello que había dicho el mayor, pero no por ello se le olvidó.

Y ahora volvía a estar allí, frente a él, aunque en un escenario bastante distinto.

— ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?

— Mi padre quiere que mañana vaya a una entrevista a un buffet. —El padre de Enjolras quería colocar a su hijo cuanto antes, y es que quedaban apena dos meses para que el rubio terminase su máster y estuviese habilitado para ejercer como defensor.

— ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? —Podía intuirlo, por el tono que había ido la conversación, pero siempre era más fácil cuando se lo escuchaba decir.

—Bueno... un viernes es un buen día para mudarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo sólo espero que su fantasma no me persiga por tal osadía_**

* * *

 **Liberar**

 _Dos años antes..._

—Eh, Enjolras. ¿Has aprendido a tocar blues?

Enjolras alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta de la celda, donde estaba allí apoyado Grantaire, mirándole con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Era ridículo que, con todo lo que se escuchaba de las cárceles estadounidenses, al moreno sólo le preocupase que hubiera aprendido a tocar la armónica como en las películas.

Aunque quizás era también que al ser varón y blanco posíblemente no había que preocuparse por su estado.

— ¿Te ha dicho algo la policía?

—Te van a soltar sin cargos. Pero... —¿por qué siempre tenía que haber un pero? La cara de Enjolras cambió drásticamente al ver a su amigo, — si confiesas y dices quien han estado en medio de la revuelta.

—Mi libertad a cambio de mi dignidad, ¿no?

—Siempre tan melodramático...

Grantaire quitó la mano que había colocado en uno de los barrotes de la celda, viendo con Enjolras se alejaba, manteniendo su gesto malhumorado, que en ocasiones tanto le gustaba de él.

—Para ti seré melodramático, pero no pienso condenar a nadie a cambio de mi libertad. ¿Y qué si soy el cerebro pensante de todo?

—Sí, tú sigue dando esas voces. A lo mejor te suman cargos y te deportan.

—No tendré tan suerte... ¿Has podido hablar con mis padres? —No es que sus padres fueran los mejores del mundo, pero debía de reconocer que a veces tenían mano para sacarle de aquellos atolladeros... Mano para sacar del bolsillo un fajo de billetes y acelerar los trámites para que le sacaran de allí.

Quizás el tema padres de Enjolras no era el predilecto de Grantaire, en especial desde que le escucharon decir que debía buscarse un trabajo de verdad y olvidar eso de bailar... Y todavía no sabían que estaba saliendo con su hijo, pero lo cierto es que posiblemente debía de darle una respuesta a Enjolras, el cual no tenía paciencia para estar encerrado.

—Creo que ya están reunidos. No les he visto, más allá de informarles que estabas aquí dentro... Afortunadamente cogió el teléfono tu madre, porque seguro que tu padre me hubiera colgado sólo con escuchar mi voz.

Los padres de Enjolras tenían todo los rasgos para ser odiado por Enjolras. Eran homófobos, capistalistas, de derechas, xenófobos, lo cual era curioso cuando ellos provenían de Francia y habían acabado en Estados Unidos buscando ascender de nivel social... Sin embargo, por el momento, Enjolras tenía que tragar, aguantar y desquitarse tras un megáfono dejando la voz contra gente que eran iguales a esas dos personas que le esperaban en casa para cenar.

—A saber... Es raro que no haya llegado mi abogado...

Y justo como si hubiera sido invocado, un hombre trajeado entró por la puerta. Iba acompañado por un policía que hizo que se detuviera delante de la celda del rubio y en su mano derecha llevaba un maletín de cuero negro. Era la típica imagen de todo lo que Enjolras no quería ser, pese a estudiar lo mismo.

El policía hizo un gesto a la celda, antes de darle una voz al más joven, e indicar que por fin había llegado su abogado. Tras eso volvió a su posición.

El recién llegado miró al moreno, mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta del traje con una mano. Era una mirada llena de desdén. Seguro que los padres de prisionero les habían hablado de él.

—Puede marcharse. Esto ya es sólo un asunto entre mi cliente y yo.

—Como quieras. —Grantaire no tenía respeto ante nadie, y mucho menos un tipo como él que lucía como si tuviera un palo metido por el recto. —Enjolras, te veo fuera.

Las palabras del moreno estaban marcadas en una promesa. "Vas a salir de ahí". Y eso era mejor que cualquier palabra que le pudiera decir tanto el abogado como sus padres.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los miserables pertenecen a Victor Hugo. Yo solo mancillo su obra con temor a que su fantasma me vaya a perseguir por tal osadía.**_

* * *

 **Terpsícore**

Grantaire no sabía griego, es más, poco le interesaba tal lengua, sin embargo tenía tatuado en el costado "Τερψιχόρη". Cuando le preguntaban qué era lo que significaba, él simplemente respondía: Terpsícore, la musa de la danza.

El tatuaje se lo hizo incluso antes de tener la edad legal, cuando bailar era algo prohibido para él porque no era considerada una actividad de hombres, y tenía que hacerlo en una banda callejera, quizás por eso el estilo con el que mejor se desenvolvía era el hip hop, el break... ese baile que jugaba con el cuerpo como si fuera de goma.

Las danzas destinadas a Terpsícore eran destinadas hacia al ser superior, como a lo profano. Grantaire sólo conocía lo profano.

Con dieciséis años conoció a Enjolras en un aula de castigo en un instituto de renombre en una zona perdida dentro de un barrio rico. El rubio había sido llevado tras reiteradas malas contestaciones hacia el docente, siendo lo más delicado "opresor", el joven, que en aquel momento tenía sólo catorce años, tuvo la fortuna de tener en su antiguo instituto francés un alumno considerado "problemático" que le inculcó aquellos términos y aquellas lecturas. Por otro lado, el moreno había acabo allí porque un compañero había osado decirle que bailar era de nenas; y en aquel momento, la manera más lógica que demostrar su masculinidad había sido liarse a golpes.

No fue la primera vez que coincidieron. Siempre allí. Más tarde que pronto, Grantaire decidió dejarse camelar por la labio que el mancebo tenía, pese a su juventud, y se encontraba en una reunión de compañeros, todos más mayores que el rubio. No dejó de bailar, pero esta vez lo hacía para sí. A veces quedaba con sus viejos compañeros, pero ya no sentía que aquellos estilos pudiesen transmitir aquellas sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Terpsícore había descubierto su ser supremo.

Le permitió indagar en su vida, en sus dibujos. Escuchaba sus alabanzas, más no las creía. No era tan bueno, y sus profesores y sus padres siempre le habían dicho que aquello estaba mal. Tantos años de aquellos tratos no podían estar equivocados, aunque Grantaire nunca hubiera dejado de hacer aquello que siempre le prohibían. Siempre se había sentido inclinado hacia lo profano.

Pero bailar era otra cosa. Bailar era algo suyo, y que no podía enseñar a cualquiera, y más cuando ponía tanto ímpetu en aquello. Y tan oculto acabó siendo, que tuvo que esperar dos años para ver los movimientos de Grantaire, en pleno proceso de "mis padres quieren que vaya a la universidad, pero que se vayan a la mierda."

Fue en la calle, el lugar que le vio nacer, que le vio crecer y que, tras la presencia de Enjolras, le habían visto renacer en sus propias cenizas.

—¿Hay algo que se te dé mal? —Comentó Enjolras cuando Grantaire se percató de su presencia, deteniendo abruptamente sus movimientos. La música solo sonaba en su cabeza.

—Todo.

Enjolras ya se había acostumbrado a la negatividad de Grantaire, e ignorando aquello añadió algo acerca de que podría probar suerte en alguna academia. Tiempo después, cuando Grantaire fue aceptado en la academia como alumno de baile, tuvo que ayudarle a encontrar trabajo y casa cuando sus padres le echaron por no estaban dispuesto a mantener a un vago.

Pero bueno, Apolo era el protector de las musas, aunque durante casi todo el tiempo, era Grantaire el que suponía el punto de inflexión en Enjolras y le daba otra visión que siempre le hacía reflexionar.


End file.
